Love Buzz
by kablammo55
Summary: Everyone in the Buzz is thinking about love; DJ wants Shepherd back and to save the Buzz program from extermination, while Shepherd wants to move on with his life and find someone else. Note: this was written while i was watching the first series.
1. Classroom Blues

Love Buzz

Disclaimer; i do not own any of the characters apart from the ones i made up!!

Part One – Classroom Blues

Shepherd stared at the piece of paper in his hands, and laughed at what it said. Another one DJ's attempts to get them back together. A love poem now, saying how much she missed him and wanted him back. Even by DJ's standards it wasn't very impressive or persuasive.

Shepherd sighed and got the rest of his papers into his briefcase and left the school. He checked his watch and realised that he could still get to the Buzz offices. He needed to make DJ see that they were finished. He had liked her for a while, maybe it was even love, but they had fallen apart.

DJ had gotten more obsessed with Shepherd. And yes he may have been flirting with a few people. Ok, a bit more than a few, but that was what happened when Shepherd felt cramped. They had had fights and arguments almost every night, and then one day he realised she had kicked him out. It took her a few hours before she realised that Shepherd had been telling the truth and that she had kicked him out of his own apartment.

He walked into the cafe below the office and saw some of the kids sitting at the tables. It was amazing how long Noah and Rebecca had managed to last. He saw them sitting under the window and wished that he could find someone who could be his friend and not just in love with him.

That was what had happened with DJ. She had loved him too much. What was that poem? "He loved not too wisely, but too well." She had crowded him, and had wanted to make him all hers. He couldn't take that. And she had finally left him.

He got in the elevator and reached the floor quickly. Looking around he remembered all the crazy things that had happened here. The original kids here had all left, but more had come to take their place. And they still visited. The cafés' shakes still brought them back.

He crossed the room, calling out greetings to everyone he knew. A boy at around 14 came up to him as he reached DJ's door.

"I wouldn't go in there yet, Shepherd. She's on the phone to the big boss, and I don't think its good news."

"Really? Thanks for that, Stevie. I might go get something to eat," Shepherd, half to himself.

"Yeah, well, would you stop calling me Stevie! It's Steve," said the kid. But Shepherd wasn't paying to much attention to him now. He had wandered off to the kitchen.

"See you later, Stevie," he called over his shoulder. Steve sighed and rolled his eyes, then went to get on with his work.

MY first Buzz piece!!!!! Please read, comment if you want, but i would like it to be read!


	2. What the boss says

Love Buzz

Disclaimer; i don't own existing Buzz characters, only those i make up!

Part Two – What the boss says…

DJ was feeling bad. The boss said that the stories were lacking what they used to have, and that if they didn't come up with something more remarkable than any of the stuff they had come up with recently, they were going to cut the program. DJ couldn't let that happen.

Shepherd wandered down the corridor to the kitchen, humming a tune to himself. It always seemed to amaze people that no matter how bad things were, he could always still whistle.

As he neared the kitchen, he heard music coming from the room. He had never known that there was a radio in there. He poked his head round the door and realised that it wasn't a radio. There was a girl in there with her back to the door, getting the juice from the fridge. He had never seen her before, but that only meant that she wasn't in any of classes.

"_Slow it down, make it stop. Or else my heart is going to pop. Cause it's too much…"_

She was really good, Shepherd had to agree. Why hadn't he ever seen in the talent nights that school put on? He walked in and went up to the girl.

"Hey," he said and tapped in the shoulder. She jumped and dropped the juice all over the floor.

"Whoa, sorry for startling you," said Shepherd as they wiped up the mess. She blushed and said nothing. When they had finished, she put the juice carton in the bin and then just walked out, without saying anything, but smiling under her fringe.

Shepherd watched her go with a bemused look on his face. He followed her out, but he saw she was already in the lift with Steve. Steve was talking to her quite animatedly, but she was just staring at the camera round her neck and nodding.

Watching the doors close, Shepherd went into DJ's office. She was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. She didn't even look up when Shepherd said his usual cheery greeting.

"Shepherd, this is not the time. Buzz is losing its ratings and unless we can come up with something to get people to buy the magazine, we're going to have to close the program." DJ looked at Shepherd to see if he was going to mock her, or be optimistic. But he looked like he hadn't listened to a word she had said.

"Shepherd, were you even listening?"

"What?"He snapped out of whatever daydream he was in. "Yes I heard you. I was just thinking. Who's that girl with the camera and black hair?"

DJ gave an exasperated sigh. "Shepherd, I think figuring out how to save Buzz is a lot more important than meeting new girls. And this one is half your age!"

"What!! DJ you are sick sometimes! I don't want to go out with her! And I have been thinking about what we can do to raise Buzz's interest. You just might want to give some more time, since you only told me about 3 minutes ago that Buzz was going to die!"

Only slightly longer than the first one, but oh well! more to come if anyones reading!


	3. Milkshakes and cameras

Love Buzz

Disclaimer: I do not own characters, except for those that I create. Oh yeah, I used lyrics from Lenka's the Show in my last story.

Part Three –

Shepherd walked out of the office a couple of minutes later, and collided suddenly with Wilder. He was still hanging around the building, offering skating lessons to anyone who would take them. He was trying to make enough money to go to a rockfest that was happening soon.

"Whoa, sorry . I didn't see you there. Hows DJ? Is this a good time to offer her skating lessons?" Wilder said all in a rush.

Shepherd smiled at him. He was still as crazy as he'd always been. Age had certainly not matured him at all.

"I wouldn't go in there just yet, Wilder. DJ's had some heavy news. Hey, do you still talk to Amanda?"

One of the other reasons that Buzz can't continue, Shepherd thought, was the fact that Amanda had moved away. Her father had first financed it. But once they had moved, Buzz had to rely on people buying the magazine.

Wilder screwed his face up.

"I think I have her email somewhere. I'll have a look for you," he said and wandered off towards the kitchen.

Shepherd wondered if Amanda and Wilder still felt strongly about each other. He figured that they must at least still be friends.

He walked over to the lift and waited for it to turn up. It was empty when it did. He listened to the musac going over and over the same old notes, and wondered if it was meant to be like that, or if the tape had just destroyed itself.

When it reached the bottom he got out and was almost knocked over again by Steve and the camera girl.

"Hey Shepherd! We just came back from an assignment, and what a story we have got!" Steve started, obviously wanting to tell Shepherd in great detail what had happened. But Shepherd, not hearing anything he had said, was looking intently at the girl.

Steve chattered on for a while, while Shepherd almost scrutinised the poor girl who was getting very freaked out at him staring at her for so long.

"Anyway, did you get to talk to DJ?" Steve asked. Shepherd finally looked at him.

"Yes, yes I did Stevie. Would you mind if I stole your photographer for a while?" and before Steve could say anything, let alone protest, Shepherd had grabbed the girl by the hand and steered her over to a table. Steve stared after him in shock.

"It's Steve," he said pathetically, then climbed into the lift.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shepherd sat the girl down. They stared at each other awkwardly for another minute or so. Shepherd started drumming his fingers on the table, while the girl just sat and fiddled with the camera in her lap. Finally, Shepherd stood up.

"Do you want a milkshake or something?" he asked her. She looked up at him and shook her head. "Do you mind if I go get one?" Another head shake.

Shepherd went and stood in the queue. Every now and then he would look back and see if the girl was still there. She was, though she didn't look very comfortable.

When Shepherd got back, she was still staring at camera. It intrigued Shepherd that anyone could be this shy. She hadn't said anything at all to anyone in the short time he had seen her. Apart from the song, she hadn't made any noise.

"My name's Andrew. Andrew Shepherd," he said. She nodded, as if to say that she already knew.

"I teach media at the high school," Shepherd continued. He thought it best that at least one of them keep talking, and since he had dragged her away, he thought he'd better. "Do you go to that high school? I've never seen you there before."

She nodded, and he realised that the reason he had never seen her was because she probably wasn't in any of his classes.

"So, do you do photography?" Another nod, that was good. Shepherd sipped his milkshake. "Do you like milkshakes?" he asked, sort of drawing inspiration from whatever was around.

She smiled, and politely shook her head. Shepherd was surprised.

"Really, you don't like milkshakes? Wow, that's the first time I've heard that. What's your name, by the way?" This time she looked taken aback. She opened her mouth and stuttered a bit, but Shepherd waited patiently.

"Ppp…Paige," she said slowly. Shepherd nodded. The girl looked absolutely terrified after she had said this, as though afraid at what Shepherd might say. She had obviously been teased about her stutter before.

"Thanks for the chat, Paige. I'll hopefully see you in school." Paige smiled thankfully, and almost ran to get to the lift. Shepherd remained looking at his half finished milkshake. He could see that his plan was going to take a lot longer than expected.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to the person who kindly reviewed!! here is a very late next part!! enjoy!


	4. Creating a buzz

Love Buzz

Disclaimer – I own not any of these characters that I have not made up

Part 4 – Creating a buzz

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day started out with a fine drizzle, and gradually got worse. Shepherd was looking out at it while he waited for everyone to finish the task he had given them. He was taking Freshman's, who were pretty easy to keep entertained. Just give them something to read and they'd be ok.

While he was waiting for everyone to finish, he wondered what year Paige was in. He figured she must be at least a Junior. But if she was, then why was she still at Buzz? Buzz only usually let in Freshmen and Sophomore's.

But she was a photographer. Shepherd figured she must take really good pictures. Maybe that was why she was still there. Shepherd knew that Buzz had been missing some really good photographers.

This also brought about the question of exactly how old Paige was. Shepherd thought about this logically. If she was a Junior, then that meant that she was about one year younger than the original Buzz kids, who were all turning 18.

"So therefore, she must be around 16 or 17 !" Shepherd exclaimed out loud, much to the surprise of his class. They all looked at him like he was crazy for a minute then went back to their work. Shepherd had been teaching them for almost 2 terms now, and nothing he did surprised them that much anymore.

Shepherd went back to his thinking. If she was 16, and if she had been born with her stutter, then she how long had she been silent for? Did she talk at home at all? Did her parents even know she could sing as well as she could?

DJ had told him that she didn't want him near her. That she had been teased at two other schools before this one. That was why he had never really seen her before. And also why she didn't speak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was hanging around in the canteen trying to chat up the girls in there, when Paige walked in. By the laws of society, she wasn't what you would call pretty. But there was something about her that went beyond beauty.

He wondered why he had never seen her before. I mean, Michael was the kind of guy who knew everything about everyone. Why had one girl escaped his notice?

He walked over to her table, and sat himself down. Paige had been reading a book and was startled a bit when he did. He smiled what he hoped was one of the charming sort. She smiled her half smile back.

"Hey! What's up? My names Michael how come I haven't seen you around here before?"

Paige just looked at him, with a sort of amused expression, and said nothing. Then she went back to her book.

Michael was surprised. No girl had merely ignored him w hen he tried to chat them up. Some of them would tell him to go away, which he thought was rather mean. But there was usually some sort of response.

"So… are you new? What classes are you in?" Michael asked in vain. Paige was already back in the world of her book. He was just about to leave, when Shepherd came up.

"Hey, Paige, hows it going?" he said. Michael was surprised when this girl, apparently called Paige, smiled at him. Of course, the smile was one that seemed to say "Great. It's you again. Please leave me alone" but it was certainly a response.

"Aah. So your name is Paige," said Michael. Shepherd jumped. He hadn't realized that Michael was sitting there. He turned to Paige and raised his eyebrows, who shook her head and shrugged. Michael looked from one to the other, not understanding anything.

"Umm, Michael, could I please talk to Paige alone for a minute?" he asked. Michael looked at him in disbelief before grudgingly getting up and walking off.

As he looked back, he saw Shepherd sitting down in his chair. He also noticed that the Paige girl still hadn't said anything yet. Michael made up his mind to find out as he could about her. No had ignored him before and got away with it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_yay! another chapter complete!!_


	5. 1 Couple and 2 People

Love Buzz

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters that I have not made up

Part 5 – 1 Couple and 2 People

* * *

Paige was waiting outside the music room for Shepherd, thinking to herself.

Why am I here? Why am I here? Why the hell am I standing outside this room waiting for a man who creeps me out of my socks and is now trying to teach me to sing? I can sing. I don't need lessons. Does he think I want to sing in front of others? I don't. I'm quite happy being silent. It's better than being teased all the time when I do speak. Oh god, oh god. What on earth am I doing here?

She was jumping up and down while thinking all this, trying to be inconspicuous. And it doesn't always work. Shepherd saw her jumping in the corridor. It was after school, and he had persuaded Paige to stay an hour extra. He was putting his plan into action.

After five minutes of watching Paige jumping, he coughed. She stopped suddenly, knees bent, and turned around slowly. Shepherd was wearing an amused expression on his face.

"Do you want to start now?" he asked. She nodded, her knees still in their landing position. Shepherd moved past her and unlocked the door.

* * *

Noah was waiting for Rebecca in the Buzz café. He was tapping his fingers along with his ipod, and not really paying attention to anything. He was also trying to write a song for Rebecca in his head. This process can be rather difficult when your eardrums are blaring with Kings of Leon.

He never noticed Rebecca walking out of the lift with a shocked look on her face. She walked over to where Noah was sitting.

"Noah, we have a big problem. Noah. Noah!" she said, pulling his headphones out.

"Ouch! What was that for? What's the matter?" he asked, seeing her face.

"Buzz is in BIG trouble!" Rebecca said. Noah smiled at her.

"You're so cute when your serious," he said, with his big baby-ish grin on his face. Rebecca was not amused.

"Noah, didn't you hear what I just said? Buzz is in trouble, as in major trouble. As in, going to die and never come back to life trouble!!" she almost shouted at Noah. Noah wasn't smiling anymore. Rebecca always got worked up at times like these at it was best to just let her get on with it without interrupting.

"Yes, I heard you. Now what life and death trouble has Buzz got into this time?" he asked.

She told him, and he almost fell off his chair.

"WHAT?!!" he shouted. Rebecca nodded at him. She was used to Noah's over the top reactions to everything.

"That's what I said when DJ told me." She was actually quite amused at Noah's shock-struck face.

"Apparently Shepherd has this plan to help boost interest. But DJ was a bit apprehensive about it," she continued. Noah nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well, with Shepherd in charge, who wouldn't be," he said.

* * *

Ok, we have some Noah/Rebecca stuff happening! And more intrigue (well not really) for Paige and Shepherd!! Hope you enjoy!


	6. Lingering Rain

Love Buzz

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my characters

Part 5 – Lingering Rain

In the music room, Shepherd was standing on one side, and Paige on the other. Neither were talking. Shepherd was leaning with his hands on a chair. Paige was standing with her arms crossed.

After a few minutes of silence, Shepherd was getting bored of this routine.

"Are there any songs that you might want to sing?" he asked. Paige looked up and shook her head.

"Come on, there must be something," he persisted. Paige just shrugged. Shepherd sighed. He decided to try a different tact.

"You've got nothing to be afraid about, you know. No one is going to come in. They've all left already. And you don't have to worry about your stutter." Paige looked up suddenly. Even though they hadn't had many conversations together, he had never mentioned anything about the stutter. She looked at Shepherd.

"It doesn't affect you when you sing. And you sound really beautiful. People would pay to hear you sing," Shepherd said, looking right back at her.

Paige blushed and looked away. When she looked up Shepherd was standing next to her. His hand was reaching out to her as if he wanted to touch her face, but it lingered. Looking at gave Paige and idea.

"Linger," she said clearly. Shepherd was startled, and so was Paige to tell the truth.

"I-I want-t t-to l-learn Lin-nger," she said, moving away from him.

Shepherd looked away, as if thinking about the song.

"Do you mean the Cranberries song?" he asked. Paige nodded, and Shepherd smiled.

"Good choice. I think I have it on my iPod. I can't play any instrument. Or sing for that matter. So your better than me already. Not that I care. My parents would never had let me taken it up professionally anyway. And that goes for all things music."

While he was saying this, he walked over to his bag and pulled his iPod out. It was one of the first ones that was ever made, but Shepherd still loved it. He flicked through the songs until it came to the right one.

Paige meanwhile, knowing a little more about technology than Shepherd did, went into the storeroom, and came out with a mini amp. Taking the iPod of Shepherd before he had found the song (and causing him to cry out in alarm) she attached it to the amp, and found the song in three seconds flat.

Shepherd stared at her with his mouth open. Paige handed the iPod back as the intro starting. Shepherd took it, lost for words.

"Well you certainly know your techno stuff," he said. "Now come on. I'm staying here just to listen to the Cranberries, I can do that any day. Sing!"

Paige smiled at him and joined in the chorus.

_You know I'm such a fool for you_

_You got me wrapped around your finger_

_Do you have to let it linger_

_Do you have to, do you have to_

_Do you have to let it linger…_

* * *

DJ sat staring at the phone. Buzz's financing were getting worse, and no one was willing to sponsor them except for a lingerie shop. DJ didn't think that any of the parents would like that.

She got up and walked to the window. It was still raining, but not as much. The water trickled down from the sky as if it didn't even care whether it was coming or going. DJ looked out over the darkened city.

"Shepherd…" she whispered. "I hope your plan works… cos I'm all out of ideas."

* * *

_I'm probably going to make all my titles have something to do with the songs that Paige will be learning, like this is one sort of is. Hope you enjoy!!_


	7. Cafe Meeting

Love Buzz

Disclaimer: still not owning characters and lyrics I did not make up myself

Part 7 – Cafe Meeting

Michael was getting annoyed. No one he asked seemed to know anything about that Paige girl. In fact, no one even seemed to know she existed. She was like a ghost.

She also seemed to be avoiding him. She never came into the canteen anymore. And whenever she saw him coming down the corridor she would turn the other way and quickly walk away. This was making Michael even more annoyed. And desperate.

About a week after he had first tried to speak to her, Michael found himself in café Buzz, waiting for Noah, Rebecca and Wilder to turn up. He was sitting on one of the sofas sipping a smoothie, when who should walk into the building, but Paige.

She had walked in with one of the new reporters, Steve or Stan something-or-other who took over Rebecca's page. She had a camera around her neck. All this information was all Michael needed. Before leaving Buzz, he had perfected his detective skills. They came in handy when he was onto a big scoop.

He quickly put some sunglasses on and reached for a magazine on a nearby table. Paige didn't notice him, and walked right by. Michael noticed that she wasn't talking, rather listening to what Steve or Stan was saying.

"If we use the photographs we got yesterday, then I think we can pull this off. It's going to be tricky though…" he said as they walked to the lift.

Michael watched them waiting for the lift, over the top of his glasses and smiled to himself. He quickly pulled the glasses off when he saw the lift arrive and Rebecca and Wilder walk out. He pretended to be engrossed in his magazine.

Rebecca and Wilder came over after they had gotten drinks. Wilder looked his normal crazy self, while Rebecca looked really worried, as in more worried than she usually did. Michael put down whatever it was he was reading.

"What's wrong? Wilder, take those headphones out and listen," said Michael, pulling out the said headphones as he spoke.

"Ouch. Michael I was listening to that!" Wilder shouted back.

"Well, now you have to listen to something that is actually important. Rebecca go on, what's wrong," Michael repeated.

Rebecca took a big breath and tried to begin when Noah arrived.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, but my train got held up. Hey," he said and leaned over to Rebecca and kissed her briefly. Michael groaned and fell back into the sofa. Noah looked at him with a confused look.

"Well, that wasn't exactly the sort of welcome I was aiming for," he said and sat down next to Rebecca.

"Can we start now? Wilder, take those damn headphones out of your ear!!"

"Michael! Would you stop pulling my headphones out!"

"GUIYS! Would you all be quiet for one minute," said Rebecca over the inevitable argument. All the boys shut up immediately. Rebecca had certainly gotten better at public speaking and getting people's attention.

"Ok, now, I asked you here today because there is a bug problem. DJ told me that Buzz is losing money and if people don't start taking more of an interest in it, they're going to have to close down the program."

Wilder almost jumped out of his seat when she said this.

"WHaT!! What do you mean they'll close the program!!" he shouted. Everyone in the café was looking at him.

Michael's reaction was not quite as showy, for a while at least.

"Closing the progra.. closing the program!" he said, getting louder on the last bit. Noah looked at Rebecca.

"And you said I freaked out when you told me."

Rebecca gave him a look that said, "Your not helping" and tried to make Wilder sit down.

"Guys, look I'm glad that you think that this is a big issue, but you can't go completely crazy everytime someone brings you bad news. This is worse than the time when Amanda said she was leaving." After she mentioned Amanda, she gave out a little gasp and looked at Wilder. He was immediately subdued.

Rebecca looked at the others, but they avoided her eyes. She took in a deep breath and started talking again.

"Well... we, er... we need to come up with a plan of action. We need to think of something that will make people buy Buzz again. I mean, they used to read it before didn't they. What's different about when it first started to now?"

Everyone sat around thinking for five minutes. Noah coughed and said uncertainly "Us?"

* * *

_Just a quick one using the old Buzz dudes!!! hope you like!_


	8. Turning Tears

Love Buzz

Disclaimer: Still not owning any characters or lyrics that I did not make up myself. check out the song, El Mañana by Gorillaz

Part 8 –Turning Tears

Shepherd and Paige had been meeting at the music room for about two months. The songs that Paige sang varied from week to week.

Shepherd came up with this idea that they should look at one or two songs a week, and then Shepherd would talk to Paige about it. Give her pointers, tell her a bit about the song. Sometimes he would even ask her to speak out the song.

Paige hated it when he would do that. She was still terrified of talking, and Shepherd had found, through his powers of observation and through asking Steve, that he was only she would talk to.

Shepherd was whistling on his way to the music room one Wednesday to meet her. This week he had chosen a Gorillaz song for Paige to learn. She didn't know it, and she found it a bit weird. But Shepherd said that it was good to learn all kinds of songs, even the ones you don't particularly like. He was humming it as he walked along the corridors.

He'd been surprised to hear that Paige could sing practically anything. Ok, maybe she couldn't sing any real rock songs, but she could jazz, musical, pop, alternative, anything else really. This is had also made finding songs easy.

He was also surprised at how low she could sing. She had told him in one rare moment when she was talking that she was never really impressed by how high other girls could sing, she was more interested in people who lower their voices. And hers certainly could.

Paige wasn't there yet when he reached the music room. He unlocked the door, still humming his song, and switched the lights on. He put his laptop on the piano, opened it, and looked around on iTunes for a while, until he found the song he wanted.

The opening chord to Donna Summer's Hot Stuff struck the silence of the room. Shepherd walked out to the middle of the room, air guitaring as he went. When the singing started he was in the full swing of dancing.

Paige appeared at the doorway. She saw Shepherd in there, and laughed silently to herself and opened the door.

Shepherd was still dancing around like crazy, and to make matters worse, with his eyes closed. Paige hid behind the piano, giggling.

Shepherd finally noticed her when he tripped over a cymbal.

"Hey, have you been watching me embarrassing myself? You could've poked me or something," he said smiling, and not looking the least embarrassed.

"Ok, are you ready to start singing? Did you think about the lyrics like I told you?" he asked, moving right along. Paige nodded, and put her lyrics on a music stand. Shepherd found the song on iTunes. Before he pressed play he turned to her.

"Now, I want you to think about what the lyrics mean, and somehow feel it and sing out that feeling. Am I making any sense whatsoever?" Paige shook her head. "Well, just sing it then. And have fun."

Paige smiled and Shepherd pressed play. The intro to El Mañana started up. Paige's smile faded as she started singing.

Shepherd watched her face. As good a singer as she was, Paige was never able to really perform a song. Shepherd had been trying to get her to really feel what the song was about, so that she could perform it better.

As usual, Paige was just trying to perform and wasn't really feeling it. Shepherd stopped the song halfway through the chorus.

"Your doing it again. I told you yesterday. Feel the lyrics, fell what they mean. But obviously, I'm not getting through," he finished, looking at her face, which looked extremely frustrated.

Shepherd turned away and thought for a couple of minutes. Paige sighed and crossed her arms. For a few minutes there was silence. Then Shepherd thought of something.

"Do you like anyone, Paige?" he asked, turning to face her. Paige looked like she had been slapped in the face, looking both shocked and horrified.

"No, you don't have to tell me!" Shepherd said quickly, guessing what she was thinking. "It's just… this song seems to me to be about unrequited love. Is there someone you like, or have liked, and never told them anything?" he asked concernedly.

Paige nodded and looked away. Shepherd hoped he hadn't upset her. He walked over to her and she looked at him. He saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you," he whispered, and pulled her into a hug. He held her for a moment, patting her on the back. He let her go and looked at her face.

Tears were smudged down her cheeks, making them red and shiny. Shepherd hunted around in his pockets and brought out grubby looking tissue. Paige had to laugh as he tried to wipe her eyes. She pushed the tissue away from her.

"Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?"Shepherd asked, bending slightly because Paige was trying to hide her face from him. She shook her head.

"OK. Look I'm sorry you had to start crying. But that's the way you have to feel in this song. In others you have feel angry, happy, annoyed. But in this one, you have to feel sad. Now, do you think you can try again?"

Paige nodded, and Shepherd switched the song back on at the start. Paige breathed deeply and started singing.

"_Lord, I'm fine. Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine."_

It was the best she'd ever sung. Shepherd could almost feel the tears in his eyes. He leaned against the piano, closed his eyes and listened to her voice.

* * *

**Ooh, things are certainly happening between these two! with the chapter title, the video clip for the song mentioned has a floating windmill in it. and some really good animation. **


	9. Fearing Failure

Love Buzz

Disclaimer: owning no characters I did not make up, nor lyrics I did not write

Part 9 – Fearing Failure

DJ hadn't slept in about a week. Everything was keeping her awake. Buzz, Shepherd, the kids, Shepherd… Shepherd.

DJ sighed. She had liked him since high school, but he had never looked twice at her. Well, not in a romantic way. And while he was always there for her as a friend, it never seemed to move to anything beyond friendship. Even when he flirted with her it was in a friendly way.

Someone knocked on the door and DJ was brought back to her senses. Her clock said it was only 2pm. The kids didn't arrive at the offices for an hour at least.

"Come in," she called out, pretending to be busy at her computer. Michael walked in and stood at her desk.

"Michael, this is a surprise," she said. And actually, she was. Michael gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"Yeah, well. I had a free so I thought I would come and say hi. And also I wanted you to know that me, Noah, Rebecca and Wilder are thinking of a way to help Buzz." Michael smiled even wider at DJ, who was quite taken aback.

"Well, that's really nice of you guys, but I don't think its going to make much of a difference. We need some help now. I mean, I've been waiting for ages for Shepherd to get to me on his great idea, but.."

"What? Has Shepherd got an idea too?" interrupted Michael.

"Yeah, but he won't tell me what it is. I just… He's going to end up doing something stupid isn't he?" DJ said.

Michael nodded. "Well, I guess I'll go now. I have to meet the others soon and talk tactics. I hope we're not too late." And with that he walked back out.

DJ was mildly surprised but turned back to her computer and began writing another email to anyone who would sponsor her.

She didn't hear Michael cursing outside her door.

* * *

That wasn't the only bad luck Michael had had. He had tried talking to Steve but he all he said was that she was his photographer.

"But then why _is _she your photographer?" Michael persisted.

"Well, she just arrived this year. And Mr Wainwright said she was really good at photography, so he told DJ. And then DJ asked me to take along and let her do her stuff." Steve finished and walked off to his computer.

Michael was left thinking to himself.

"Well, at least I have another lead," he thought and walked out of the Buzz offices.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shepherd was making Paige speak the words to The Fear by Lily Allen.

"I-I d-don't know w-what's right-t and w-what's real, an-nym-more. And-d I d-don't know how I'm m-meant to f-feel, anym-more." Shepherd was patient while she struggled through the song.

"That was good," he said once she finished. "It was better than yesterday, though you may not think so. You are getting stronger with your speaking, and we should talk more in these sessions," Shepherd said simply. HE was looking at Paige to see if she objected. When she didn't do anything, he continued.

"How about today we talk about… I don't know, books?" he said in an asking sort of way. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't give me that look. I know I'm not crazy and you know I'm not crazy," Shepherd said walking over to his laptop. Paige merely shrugged and smiled. Shepherd closed the lid of his laptop, and looked at her looking at him.

"So, come on. What's your favourite book?" he asked. Paige hesitated a moment before answering.

"I th-think its-s P-pride and P-prej-judice," she stuttered out at last. Shepherd groaned.

"Why do all women fall in love with Darcy? I mean he's just a fictional character, he can't come to life," he said.

"I n-never said-d that-t I-I l-liked D-Darcy. And-d th-theres noth-thing wrong w-with f-falling in-n l-love with-th a f-fictional ch-charac-cter. It-t usually t-turns out-t b-better in y-your m-mind-d than in real-l l-life," Paige said slowly.

"What do you mean it turns out better in you mind?"

"W-well, a-and I d-don't kn-know if-f th-this app-plies to ev-vryone, b-but y-you m-make up-p st-tories in-n y-your head-d, ab-bout m-meeting the ch-charac-cters and-d th-them f-falling in-n l-love w-with you, and-d l-leaving who-whoever th-they l-loved b-before b-behind-d."

And so began the many conversations these two who have. Shepherd was always amazed at how much she seemed to know. And not just about books and movies. Oh, no.

She knew about Rebecca and Noah, and Wilder and Amanda, and she even knew about Mr Wainwright the photography teacher and Miss Banks the other media teacher. She always said it was just from listening.

* * *

**A very weird ending chapter, but i had to update!! sorry it's been longer than expected. It was so hard writing out the conversation between Sheoherd and Paige. Especially writing out what paige said. I think it worked out ok.**


	10. Confrontations

Love Buzz

Disclaimer: All characters I did not make up don't belong to me.

Part 10 – Confrontations

* * *

Shepherd was keeping his plans about saving Buzz a very good secret. So far, twelve people had come up to him asking what he was going to do, DJ included. Actually, DJ had asked him at least twice.

It was a couple of months since they had had that chat about Paige, and DJ hadn't heard anything else about these fabled plans. She was starting to believe he didn't have any.

Shepherd was almost starting to believe it himself. He had no idea what to do. He had been so preoccupied with Paige, that Buzz seemed like a distant memory. He hardly ever showed up at the offices anymore, which was making DJ anxious. She finally asked him one day when he was in.

"Shepherd, why are you hardly ever here anymore? I mean, for the last two years I've been trying to keep you away, and you won't come anymore. What's with it?"

Shepherd was standing opposite her in her office, playing around with a pen. It was quite a weird pen, meaning that it had a pink love heart and feathers on the top. Naturally, all his attention was focused on it.

"SHEPHERD!!" DJ yelled, making Shepherd jump and drop his pen. DJ groaned.

"Shepherd, your hardly ever here anymore, and the one time you are you completely ignore me. What have you been up to? Why don't you come here anymore and what great plans have you got for Buzz?"

Shepherd mulled over the answers in his head before responding.

"I've been up to stuff, I'm too busy to come here anymore and I'm still ironing out a few wrinkles in the whole saving Buzz plan." He picked up the pen and started fiddling with it some more.

DJ sighed and spun her chair away from him.

"Well, if your not going to tell me, fine."

Shepherd looked up and saw her sulking, and he sighed too.

"Come on Deej. Don't be like that. If I could tell I would, but you instantly oppose it and make me stop. When I can tell you I will." DJ didn't turn around.

Shepherd knew what these sulking fits were like. He walked out the door. It would be useless to try and talk her out of not talking to him. So he made his mind up that he would talk to her tomorrow.

He checked his watch as he stood in the lift.

"Crap, crap, crap!!! I'm going to be!" he shouted at the wall.

* * *

The last bell hadn't even finished ringing, and the corridors were already crowded. Paige moved slowly and silently through the throng to her locker. She deftly moved out the way when someone was about to crash into her.

She got to her locker just as everyone around her was leaving. She waited another couple of minutes until they had all gone before going over to hers.

Unbeknownst to her, Michael was watching from the other end of the hallway. He had been watching her for the past week. He saw her go to the music room with Shepherd, and he had heard her singing and talking.

To be honest, he found her song marginally normal. And couldn't really see why Shepherd was listening to her so much. He had heard her stutter, which explained why she never spoke.

Michael was wearing his undercover glasses again. Once Paige had finished getting her bag and stuff, he walked calmly over to her.

"Hello Paige. Do you remember me? I'm Michael from the canteen," he said smoothly. Paige looked at him wearily but nodded to show that she understood. She started to walk away.

"Well, I was wondering what song Shepherd was going to teach you."

Paige stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly. Michael smiled at her.

"Now Paige. I know everything. I know the fact that after school everyday, you run along to the music room to sing to your darling Shepherd. Don't think I don't notice the way you look at him," said Michael his smile fading.

Paige was shaking with anger and fear, and she tried to protest. But no words would form.

Michael moved closer to her and his smiled returned.

"There's something I have to warn you about Shepherd." Michael moved in even closer to the shivering Paige, until he was only an inch away from her face.

"Your not his type. Didn't he tell you? He prefers older women. Not silly, mute school girls," Michael whispered maliciously. Paige burst put into silent tears.

"Aww, don't cry. I won't tell anyone about your crush. But only if you agree to go out with me. If you don't though, I can spread a rumour around this school about you so fast you won't have time to blink."

"Michael! What are you doing here?" Shepherd appeared out of nowhere and quickly moved down the hall. "What did you say to her? Why is she crying?"

Shepherd pulled Michael away from Paige, who was just watching her crying, smiling to himself.

"It's your call, Paige," he said. He walked away down the corridor, putting his glasses on as he went. Shepherd watched him go before turning to where Paige was. She had disappeared.

* * *

**Yay, i'm getting to the interesting part. As you can probably tell, Michael is my least favourite character from the Buzz series, and i'm sorry if i offend anyone. The next chapter is comming soon!**


	11. Love Song

Love Buzz

Disclaimer: No characters I didn't make up are mine and no lyrics are mine either.

Part 11 – Love Song

* * *

"Paige. Paige, where are you?"

Shepherd was walking the corridors looking or Paige. He ran all over the building, but couldn't see her anywhere.

After ten minutes of searching, he collapsed next to some lockers on the second floor, and held his head in his hands. It was his fault, that was all he knew. DJ was right. He shouldn't have interfered with her life.

As he was sitting there, he heard Paige's voice coming from one of the rooms.

"_It's one thing to ask why we break up. Have you ever, wondered why it is we fall in love. Can you tell me…"_

Shepherd got up and followed her voice. He could here her heart in the song, and even though it was the saddest thing he'd ever heard, it was also the most beautiful.

"_Do you know what its is you're looking for? What do we need? Can you tell me why I care?"_

Shepherd walked through the empty corridors, and finally came to the door. Paige was sitting at the piano singing to herself.

"_How is it that we hear, the voice that says I want you there? Thanks you've been fuel for thought, now I'm more lonely than before. But that's ok, I've just ready made another stupid love song."_

Shepherd watched her through the glass of the door. Paige stopped singing.

"Y-you m-may as-s well-l c-come in," she said, not turning in her seat.

Shepherd opened the door and sat down next to her on the stool, facing the other way. Neither of them spoke for ages. Shepherd turned to Paige and opened his mouth as if to tell her something, but she put her fingers upon his mouth to stop him.

"He-he said-d th-that … th-that … " Paige stopped talking, but she couldn't stop the tears escaping her. Shepherd pulled her into a hug and patted her on the back.

"Sshhh, don't tell me if you can't. It's ok, it's ok." He rocked her back and forth which seemed to calm her a bit.

After a while they pulled apart, and he brushed her hair from her face. Shepherd looked into her eyes and smiled at her. She managed a small smile back. Then she sighed and started talking again.

"H-he s-said that-t if-f I-I d-didn't-t g-go out-t w-with h-him th-that-t he-e w-would t-tell ev-veryone ab-bout-t m-my s-st-tutt-ter. I-I d-don't kn-now what-t t-to d-do. I-I… " Paige sighed as if she was on the brink of tears, but she held them back.

"Is this what happened at your last schools?" Shepherd asked cautiously.

"N-not-t real-ly. N-none of th-them ev-ver w-wanted t-to g-go out-t w-with m-me bef-fore. Us-sually th-they j-just w-wanted-d t-to t-tease m-me b-but-t … y-you g-get used-d t-to it."

Shepherd looked at her. How could anyone just give in to bullying like that? How could anyone tease someone so … so … undeserving. Paige sat looking at the piano, lightly touching the keys. She seemed to accept that she would never be accepted.

Shepherd grabbed her shoulders and pulled her so she faced him.

"Listen to me Paige, no one deserves what you've gone through. Especially you. Don't say that you're used to it. That's not good." Shepherd took a deep breath before continuing.

"Do you know why I wanted to hear you sing?" Paige shook her head. "Because I didn't want you to just spend the rest of your life singing in deserted kitchens. You're better than that. Always remember that."

Paige smiled, which made Shepherd smile.

"W-what ab-bout M-Michael?" Paige asked, a worried look returning to her face. Shepherd thought for a moment.

"You let me talk to him. Don't go out with him, he's not worth it. Come on, you get home. I don't think your up to singing tonight."

He hugged her one last time and she left the room. She took away all the hope and calm as well. Shepherd was left feeling angry at Michael. He got up to go to the Buzz offices.

* * *

**A relatively short chapter. Just so you know, i have no idea whats going to happen next so i could use some ideas. Check out the song though, it's really good. Lovesong by Amiel. I thought it worked**


	12. Drama Starting

Love Buzz

Disclaimer: not owning anything which isn't mine

Part 12 – Drama Starting

Shepherd got walked into the Buzz café and immediately saw Michael sitting in the corner laughing with some girls. His back was facing Shepherd so he didn't see him come in. Shepherd walked slowly over. Soon he could hear what he was saying to make the girls so giggly.

"And then I asked her what song he was going to sing to Shepherd tonight, and literally turned white. It was so cool! And, and this made it even better, I could it on her face that she knew I knew. She just stood there with her mouth open, not doing anything. Like this."

The girls burst out laughing even harder at Michael's poor impression. Shepherd could barely contain his rage and was just about to reach when he heard Michael say his name, which made him stop and at the table next to him, with his back to him.

"And so I started teasing her about Shepherd. About the way she looked at him and the way her eyes would follow and laugh at every joke of his. Hah! She really is love with him you know, though I can't really see why. I mean, for one thing he's twice her age, and another thing, she is way too unattractive to ever score with anyone."

This set the girls off again. Shepherd clenched his fists until the knuckles showed white, while Michael continued.

"She was shaking by this point, just like a leaf. Anyway, I told that Shepherd wasn't her type, and she just started crying. Just like that, without warning. So I told her I wouldn't tell anyone, but only if she agreed to go out with me."

"Why would you want to go out with someone, who from what you've told us, is really fugly?" asked one of the girls, trying to hold back tears of laughter. Michael leaned in closer to them, and Shepherd found it hard to listen but he heard it too.

"Well, since she won't speak to anyone but darling Shepherd, she can't say no if I want to…" Shepherd the girls laughter rise even more, and even he could see what Michael had done, he guess close enough.

Shepherd had heard enough. He jumped out of his chair and turned to Michael's back, which was shaking with laughter. The girls, who had been laughing so hard only moments before immediately stopped.

"What's the matter?" said Michael. "Why aren't you-"

But before he could finish, Shepherd had lifted him up and turned his face to his.

Michael had never seen Shepherd this angry before. His face wasn't contorted with rage, he wasn't yelling or screaming at him, or anything like that. He was just glaring at him and breathing a bit faster than usual. And when he spoke, it was in a barely audible whisper.

"We're going to see DJ. Now."

Then he pulled Michael by the scruff of his shirt and threw him in the lift. On the way up Shepherd didn't look at him or talk to him at all.

When the lift dinged, Shepherd grabbed Michael by his shirt again and pulled him to DJ's office. Michael tried to get loose, but Shepherd held on despite his struggles.

DJ was surprised when after no warning whatsoever, Shepherd walked through the door almost carrying Michael by the scruff of his neck.

"Shepherd what are you doing? It is against all teachers principles to harass their students," DJ said, getting up from chair. Shepherd threw Michael so hard he banged against the desk.

"Yeah, well he deserves it," Shepherd said quietly. DJ was surprised and worried. She looked at Michael.

"Ok Michael, what happened? It must've been something bad for Shepherd to get this angry," DJ sat back down and listened to Michaels' story.

When he finished, DJ told him to wait in the kitchen. She turned to Shepherd.

"Well, is it true?" she asked him. Shepherd looked at her.

"Which bit?"

"How about the part when you didn't stay away from Paige?"

"Look I'm sorry DJ, but you should hear her. She's – "

"I don't care what she sounds like Shepherd. I knew this would happen if you had anything to do with her."

"DJ, would you listen – "

"You know the girls Michael told about Paige? They are the biggest gossipers in the school. This story is going to spread like wildfire now that they know."

"Look I'm sorry."

"You'd better be Shepherd. This is all your fault."

"What, so Michael abusing her like that was all my fault? It was, was it?"

"No I didn't Shepherd."

"Then what was?!"

"Shepherd calm down. "

Shepherd took a couple of deep breaths.

"Ok, ok. I'm calm."

"Good, and what I was talking about was the fact that you've made another girl fall in love with you."

"What! That's all your concerned about! This isn't about us you know!"

"I know it's not about us. It's about you … and Paige."

Shepherd looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

"You know if Michael's right, you can't see her again, Shepherd."

Shepherd nodded, then laughed a half-heartedly.

"Do you want to know what my plan was?"

DJ nodded. She realised that Shepherd really needed to say this.

"I wanted her to sing in a benefit for Buzz, and we could lots of other acts together and do a big show and … I don't know. I guess that was really selfish of me."

Shepherd hung his head and fought to hold back the tears. DJ moved around from her desk and put her arms around him. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Come on we'd better go and talk to Michael," DJ said, lifting Shepherd's head off her.

They walked to the kitchen and found Michael leaning out the window.

"Michael, what are you doing?"

Michael banged his head on the windowsill when he heard DJ call out.

"I saw her in the kitchen and I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. She just ran away, and … and…" he paused for breathe. Shepherd grabbed him by the shoulders again, but not a roughly as before.

"Breath Michael, and tell me. Who ran away?" Michael took a few more breathes before answering.

"Paige. She went up to the roof."

Shepherd's muscles tensed up as he paused for only a moment before running out.

* * *

**Not exactly how i planned this chapter to turn, but i'm sorta glad with it. **

**Oh it's getting exciting now!!!  
**


	13. See It in You Eyes

Love Buzz

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that aren't mine

Part 13 – See It in Your Eyes

* * *

Paige was sitting right on the edge of the building. Shepherd could see her sneakers pointing over the ledge from the kitchen window.

"How on earth did she get up there?" DJ was asking Michael.

"She climbed the fire escape ladder," Michael said.

They weren't paying attention to Shepherd until they realised that he was climbing out the window. He inched his way along the sill to the fire escape ladder, and slowly climbed up.

"I hate heights. I hate heights. All I have to do is not look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Oh, shite. Why did I look down?"

DJ and Michael were looking out of the window now. DJ was worried beyond belief. She knew Shepherd hated heights, it was the only thing he was afraid of.

Shepherd looked down again. The ground seemed a long way away. He looked up instead and saw Paige's feet still hanging over the edge. His hand slipped off the rung he was holding.

"Paige!" he yelled as his body was pushed back, and his legs fell off as well. Paige looked down in surprise.

"Sh-shepherd. W-what are y-you d-doing?" She reached over the side and grabbed his hand.

Or tried to at least. He was too far away. Shepherd managed to grab the ladder again and planted his feet back on the rungs. But his hands were shaking too much for him to move. He just stood there with his eyes closed.

"Shepherd, Shepherd listen to me. All you have to do is-s move your hands up very slowly."

Shepherd looked up in surprise. Paige was lying down with her arm outstretched. Her eyes were begging him to reach out.

Shepherd very slowly lifted his hand off the rung, his eye contact with Paige never breaking. His heart was in his throat. Paige leaned down even further and he finally grabbed her hand. Very, very slowly, Shepherd moved the rest of his body up.

DJ breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the top. For a while Shepherd just lay there looking at the sky. His breathing eventually calmed down and he turned to look at Paige who was staring out across the city. He sat up and she turned to him.

"Thanks," he said and reached out for her hand again. He held it in his and looked at it. He never realised how pale they were, or how pale the rest of her was. Or that her hair was more chestnut in the sun.

He brushed a strand of her hair away from her cheek. She looked up at him in surprise, but didn't push him away.

They gradually began to move closer to each other. Their lips touched. Paige was a bit hesitant, but Shepherd grabbed her head and pushed her closer.

They pulled away only when they heard the door to the roof opening. They changed the kiss into a hug as DJ and Michael ran out.

They broke apart, and DJ hugged Shepherd even harder. Michael helped Paige up and they looked at each other awkwardly. Then Paige held out her hand.

"N-no hard-d feelings," she said. Michael smiled and took her hand.

* * *

**Fairly short, but a lot of stuff happens. THEY KISS!!!!! w00t!! its taken me 13 chapters to get this far.  
The title is from the Candice Alley song Falling and i thought it worked!**


	14. A Love Scene

Love Buzz

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters other than my own and no lyrics

Part 14 – A Love Scene

* * *

Shepherd was waiting in the music room. A week had passed since the roof incident, and naturally everyone in the school knew about it. Shepherd had to be careful. The school board had been questioning him.

He had denied everything about having a relationship with Paige that was anything more than a friend. And even though they were satisfied with what he said, there seemed to be an unsaid rule about never seeing Paige again.

Paige had come out of the whole affair without getting hurt at all. Michael had come off worse than her. He got called names and was given mean looks, but he bore it well. He seemed to see it as his punishment for being so mean, and he was just glad that Paige had forgiven him.

The reason Paige had got away so lightly was that no one knew who she was. They knew her name, but apart from that, no one what she looked like or what year she was in.

Michael would never tell anyone, he was always bad at telling on people. And Shepherd wasn't allowed near her, so no one ever saw him slinking off into a deserted hallway to see her.

The only other people who knew who she was were DJ and Steve. But DJ had told Steve not to tell anyone about Paige and that if he did, he soon what it felt like to have an icepick firmly lodged through his head.

Shepherd hadn't brought his laptop. He didn't think Paige would want to stay long anyway. HE started humming a tune under his breath.

Paige came to the door just as Shepherd started belting out Crowded House.

"_Hey now, hey now. Don't dream it's over… Hey now, hey now."_

He saw Paige walking in, but didn't stop singing. Instead he walked over to her and pulled into a waltz.

"_When the world comes in. They come, they come. To build a wall between us."_

Paige smiled as she was twirled through the room. She stopped him and collapsed beside the drums. Shepherd sat down next to her, laughing.

They became silent, and the silence became awkward. Both of them had questions they wanted answered, but neither knew where to begin. Eventually, Shepherd started as usual.

"Can I ask you why you were on the roof?" he asked quietly. Paige thought a while before answering.

"I-I d-don't know. M-Michael st-tarlted-d m-me, so I w-went out the w-window. I w-wasn't g-going to jump-p. I just-t n-needed t-to b-be alone."

Shepherd nodded. He was a bit embarrassed he had climbed up so terribly now he knew she hadn't even meant to jump.

"W-what about-t y-you?" Paige asked.

"What do you mean?"

"W-why d-did you k-kiss m-me?" she asked.

"Well…" This time Shepherd had to think to answer. "It's my turn to say I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure. I mean … I don't know. You … you mean the world to me. How else … could I tell you?"

Paige smiled. "Y-you c-could've j-just t-told me."

Shepherd smiled as well, and leaned forward and kissed her lightly again.

"And that was because I think I'm falling in love," he said softly as he pulled away.

Paige blushed and stood up to leave. Shepherd grabbed her arm as she headed to the door. She turned back to him.

Paige looked at him with a plea in her eyes and he let her go. She walked out of the room. Shepherd kicked the piano, which wasn't such a good idea because it was a $550 piano and he made a hole in it.

Paige walked down a couple of corridors then stopped. Her heart was beating fast and her emotions were going crazy. Should she stay, should she go? She didn't know, so she paced the corridors.

Shepherd had moved the piano so that the wall was covering the hole. Now all he had to do was get out from behind it. He pushed with all his might but the piano was stuck there good and fast.

While he was struggling, Paige came back into the room. He didn't notice her straight away, but then again he never did.

"Sh-shepherd-d, h-how did-d y-you – " she began.

"Oh, thank god you're here. Can you help me out? I got stuck trying to move it," Shepherd interrupted.

Paige didn't ask how or why, and some minutes later, the piano was back where it had been before.

"I guess I'll just have to pay for that," said Shepherd, pointing to the hole. "It's a lot easier than trying to move it." He sighed and turned back to Paige.

"So why did you came back?"

"Th-there's a n-new song I-I want-t to l-learn," said Paige. Shepherd looked at her surprisedly. He looked even more surprised when she leaned up and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"_We always seem to be, sister and brotherly. It's such a lovely way to be."_

"_And I want to say, what it means to me. How I could never be the same without you." _

She stopped singing, and he pulled her into a hug. "I thought I told you I didn't like songs from musicals," he whispered, and she laughed quietly.

They stayed like that for a few more precious moments.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. The holidays just started so I'll have more time for writing now. This was such a hard chapter to write, i didn't know how to make it unpretentious, and i think i got away with it.**

**The song is Lets Play a Love Scene from the musical Fame, which coincidently is the show my school is going to put on, of which i am in the chorus, so you can tell why i don't like it that much. **

**Anyway enjoy, and the next chapter should be comming soon.  
**


	15. Our Friendship will Never Die

Love Buzz

Disclaimer: don't any characters that aren't mine!

Part 15 – Our Friendship Will Never Die

* * *

Noah, Rebecca and Wilder were sitting in the Buzz café with dreary looks on their faces.

"We should have done something," said Wilder.

"Well, we did hand out those filers, and had that petition. And protested in front of the school," Rebecca pointed out.

"Yeah, and look where it got us."

"Did you have ideas of your own, Wilder?"

"Yes, that skating tournament. It would've been ace! And we would've raised more money than that bake sale."

"Hey, do not bag the powers of a bake sale."

Noah sighed.

"Will you two give it a rest?"

Rebecca and Wilder looked at him in surprise, and mumbled an apology. Noah sighed again.

"How long til the end term?" he asked them.

Rebecca checked her watch, which also had the date and the year as well as the time.

"2 weeks."

All three of them sighed.

Shepherd and Michael walked through the doors, deep in conversation.

"But what if we don't get permission?" Michael was asking.

"Look, you leave the schools permission to me. The one we really have to talk to is DJ," Shepherd replied.

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

Shepherd was about to answer, when he saw the other three watching them. Michael turned and saw them too.

"Hey guys. Why the long faces?"

Shepherd turned to him, and they spoke in hushed voices for a couple of minutes before Shepherd waved goodbye and headed to the lift. Michael walked over to the others.

"What's the matter? Why are you all really depressed?"

Noah was the one who answered.

"We're depressed because Buzz is going to close, and there's nothing we can do about it." The others nodded.

Michael grinned.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Listen, Shepherds' got a plan…"

* * *

Shepherd poked his head round DJ's door.

"Hey Deej, I need to ask you something." DJ was on her computer.

"Yeah, just a sec. Let me finish this."

20 minutes later, DJ was finished.

"Now, what can I do for you, Shepherd?"

"Well, you know I told about that idea I had for saving Buzz," he began. "You probably wouldn't remember. It was just before we found Paige on the roof. Anyway, my idea. A benefit concert for Buzz. Raise for funds for at least another term, showcase some new bands, your team could even do publicity for it."

Shepherd paused in spiel. He could see DJ thinking it over in her mind. He waited for her to speak.

"It's a good idea Shepherd, but I have one question," she said eventually.

"Fire away," Shepherd said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Where does Paige come into all this?"

The grin melted off Shepherd's face. All his usual confidence had gone, and been replaced by a timidity that had never showed itself before.

"Wh-who said anything about Paige?" he asked hesitantly. DJ laughed.

"Your whole face did just then. Shepherd, I know you like her but you can't. And she can't like you back. It's illegal Shepherd. Not to mention totally immoral."

Shepherd nodded and looked down at his hands.

"What do you mean it showed in my face?" he asked suddenly, looking back up at her.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve. Everything shows in your face. And it's the same way I used to look whenever I thought of you," DJ said with a just a hint of regret in her voice. She lowered her head the same way that Shepherd had done just a few moments ago.

"I'm sorry Deej. I know I mean a lot to you, but…" Shepherd didn't know what to say, other than "Boy, did that sound vain!"

DJ laughed.

"You always knew how to make me smile," DJ said, then sighed. "I know you'll never actually like me in that way, but at least we'll always be friends. And if I'm going to be true to myself, I'd say that you and Paige would make a perfect match."

Shepherd's eyes lit up. "Really?" DJ laughed again.

"Yes Shepherd, but I suggest you don't get involved until after she graduates. I don't think her parents would be pleased to find you as her boyfriend."

Shepherd smiled, then remembered why he had come here in the first place.

"So, can we do the concert?" he asked. DJ nodded.

"Yes, you can do the concert. But I think you should ask Paige whether she wants to do it before putting her name down for anything."

Shepherd was at the door by this time. "Don't worry, I will," he said. Then he winked and left.

DJ smiled to herself and wiped away a silent tear. She went back to her computer.

* * *

**Aww, poor DJ. I have to thank my friend Rachie for helping me out on this one. I might use all your ideas Rach, but i will use some. **

**The title this time comes from You've got a friend in me from Toy Story by Randy Newman. I think it just sums up DJ and Shepherd's chat.  
**


	16. Talking

Love Buzz

Disclaimer: Owning no characters that aren't mine

Part 16 – Talking

* * *

For the next two weeks, everyone was acting crazy. Michael, Rebecca and Wilder were getting publicity for the concert, while Shepherd and Noah were getting bands (including Noah's own) and performers that wanted to perform.

Steve and some of his friends were getting the gym ready for the show. Lights, stage and sound equipment were being brought into the gym all week.

It was weird for Shepherd to see everyone getting ready for something that he had thought up. None of his ideas had ever been put into action before. He felt pleased, in surreal sort of scared way.

He stilled hadn't asked Paige if she would sing yet though. He hadn't seen her at all for the past two weeks.

Shepherd was walking past the music room a day before the big event. He looked in as he always did, hoping to see Paige in there. It was becoming a habit now. She never was.

While he was staring into the room, Paige started walking down the corridors toward him. His back was to her and his head in the room, not to mention the fact that Paige had her head in her timetable. The inevitable happened.

Paige bumped into Shepherd just as he turned around, and she ended up on her back. Shepherd looked down at the mess that was Paige and almost tripped over her bag. He leant down and helped her up.

"Hi, and sorry about that, I didn't see you there. I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been? Will you sing at the concert?" he said all in a rush as he brushed her clothes down and picked up her bag.

Paige looked at him, not in suprise but in amusement. She nodded and smiled. Shepherd scrutinised her slowly.

"Are you sure? I mean, it will mean you have to sing in front of practically everyone in the school. Not to scare you or anything," he said.

She paled a little when he said that, but nodded her head again. Then she smiled.

"Y-you can't-t b-babysit m-my whole l-life, Shep-pherd," she said. "I-I n-need t-to learn to st-tand on my own-n t-two feet-t. This-s is m-my own choice."

She looked at Shepherd with such determination on her face, all he could do was smile.

"If I could kiss you right now I would, Paige" he said. She smiled shyly, then walked down the corridor. At the end she turned back to look at Shepherd, who stood there until she was out of sight.

* * *

A lot of anticipation for nothing really. With a really cheesy ending. Oh well, sorry for the delay. I was sick and i had very terrible writers block. But here is the finished product of three weeks hard work. Pathetic isn't it.

Hope you enjoy it anyway.


	17. The Mighty Comeback

Love Buzz

Disclaimer: i do not own any characters except for the ones that i do own

Part 17 – The Mighty Comeback

* * *

The day of the concert arrived and DJ was worried. She knew Shepherd hadn't said anything to Paige about breaking up. DJ also knew that if Shepherd didn't talk to Paige soon, then she would.

Paige, meanwhile was getting ready to take photos for the magazine before she went on. She was backstage in the gym, which had been converted into a stage. She was excited about tonight. This would be the first time she would perform in front of anyone apart from Shepherd.

She was also extremely nervous. She started jumping on the spot to try to calm her nerves.

Shepherd cam out of one of the boys dressing room (basically just the boys change rooms) and saw her jumping, with her back to him. He smiled as he remembered the night he started listening to her sing. Shepherd remembered what DJ said, sighed and walked over.

He tapped Paige on the back. She stopped jumping and turned to face him, smiling as she realised who it was.

"We need to talk," said Shepherd.

* * *

Wilder was going crazy. Usually Rebecca would handle all the organisational things, but she had to go and get some extra cords for all the amps. In the ten minutes that she was gone, Wilder had mixed everything up, broken two lights and misplaced the dry ice.

Currently he was hiding from the heavy metal band who was going first. The dry ice was needed for their act, and he had also lost the amps that they were meant to be using.

While he was hiding under the stage, he saw someone come into the gym. He couldn't really tell who it was because half his vision was obscured by the stage, but he knew it was a girl. A girl wearing pink heels. There was only one girl he knew who wore pink heels.

Amanda walked over to the heavy metal band, still baying for Wilder's blood.

"Hi, I believe that you need some dry ice for your act. Well, if you go look in the supply closet I'm sure you will find some there. And the amps should be in there too." The band rushed out, and Amanda smiled to herself

Amanda had grown up to be very good at solving arguments with facts, unlike Rebecca who used feelings. She still loved fashion, but had surprised everyone by wanting to become a lawyer rather than a fashion designer.

She looked under the stage. Wilder's face looked back at her.

"How did I know you would be in the most obvious place to hide?" she said as she helped him out. Wilder couldn't speak. They hadn't seen each other for a year and a half, but they still felt the same way about each other.

Wilder just stood there looking at Amanda. He couldn't believe his eyes, even though he rarely did anyway. Finally, he found his voice.

"Abffjai, saafjgbd," he said. Amanda laughed at his nonsense. It was something she had missed.

"It's nice to see you too," she said, and pulled him closer to her.

Rebecca walked back in with the cords just as they embraced. She was about to say something, but thought against. Very quietly she left the room.

* * *

**Aww. I like this chapter. Amanda comes back, and Wilder is happy.**

**Comming up next, the confrontation between Shepherd and Paige. I can't wait, my writers block is finally going!!!!**


	18. Are we a pair?

Love Buzz

Disclaimer: Do not own any characters that aren't mine own to have created

Part 18 – Are we a pair?

* * *

Shepherd led Paige to the music room. This place was becoming a second home to him, and he wanted to talk to Paige in a place that meant the same to both of them.

He opened the door to let her in, and closed it slowly. When he turned around, he almost starting laughing. They were standing in the same positions they had stood in the first time they had entered the room.

Paige had her back to him. He coughed quietly and she turned around.

"Paige, I- , "Shepherd didn't know where to begin. He didn't what to say or how to say it. He tried again. "Paige yo-."

Paige walked to him and put her finger on his lips. She leaned up and kissed him, but only for a second. She reached her arms around him, and he put his around her. They held onto each other like that for what seemed an eternity.

"We have to stop," whispered Shepherd after at least 20 minutes. Paige nodded.

They pulled apart and stood looking at each other. Shepherd stroked Paige's cheek, and she grasped his hand in hers.

"I-I w-wish I c-could say all the th-things I w-wanted t-to," she began to say. "But-t it w-would never sound-d the w-way I w-want th-them t-too. " Paige looked up into Shepherd's eyes. They seemed to her to be the only she ever wanted to look at again.

Shepherd looked down at her, and couldn't resist himself. He tried to kiss her fully on the lips, but Paige drew away.

"What's wrong?" Shepherd asked her as she walked away from him.

"M-my p-parents-s are m-moving h-house. M-my d-dad got-t a n-new job. T-today was m-my last day," Paige said, with tears filling up in her eyes. Shepherd looked at her mournfully.

"Could we keep in touch?" Paige shook her head. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea either." Paige was really starting pour by now. Shepherd wanted to go and comfort her, but he couldn't.

"Paige, look at me." Something in his voice made Paige look up. He put his hands on her shoulder. "I love you Paige, and would do anything to be with you. One day, we'll find each other again. I've never felt this way about anybody in my whole life, and I don't want to lose that. I will find you, don't you worry." And he looked deeply into her eyes.

A knock on the door broke the moment, and DJ's head peered round the door. She saw Paige crying and knew what had happened.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but Shepherd, your needed in the gym."

As Shepherd walked out the door, he told DJ to stay and comfort Paige. DJ nodded.

"I'll see you on the stage, Paige," he said and walked off down the corridor.

* * *

**Awww. so sad!! anyway, i like this chapter. I don't think i made it too cheesy, but i made romantic enough. **

**The title for the chapter comes from the song Send in the Clowns from the musical A Little Night Music. The song is one of the saddest i have ever heard, and i also thought that line fit, because of Shepherd and PAige not knowing what was goign to happen to them. **

**Hope you like it!  
**


	19. Letting It Go

Love Buzz

Disclaimer: still owning no characters or lyrics that are not mine

Part 19 – Letting it go

* * *

Shepherd made his way to the lights desk at the back of the gym. The room was starting to fill up, with more people arriving every minute. In thirty minutes the place was heaving.

Shepherd took the floor and introduced the first act. Even thought he seemed his usual bright self, he was still worried about Paige. She hadn't come out from the music room yet.

When the third act was under way, DJ stepped into the gym. After she had bypassed all the students jumping up and down in synchronisation, she found Shepherd backstage getting ready to introduce the next act, which was meant to be Paige.

"DJ, where is she? She's on next," Shepherd asked her the minute he saw her.

"She's coming, but you might want to ask these guys if they'll play another song," DJ said indicating to the band already on. Shepherd nodded and moved towards the stage.

Paige appeared half way through the next song. Any trace of her crying was gone. She nodded to Shepherd and then stood by the side of the stage.

Shepherd wanted to reach out to her but he knew he couldn't, and so instead he watched the band, just like she was doing, but without taking in any of it.

When they were finished, Shepherd stepped out.

"Once more ladies and gentlemen for Morning Fresh!" the crowd cheered as the band walked off. "And now ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, a young women with a great voice. This will be her first time performing in front of anyone. Please make her welcome, Paige Murphy!"

Paige smiled as Shepherd finished his introduction for her, and he winked at her as she went on. She went and stood by a microphone conveniently placed for her. She waited for her music to start and just after the introduction started, all the power disappeared.

"Damn, Wilder you just had trip over the main power cable-thing!" Shepherd shouted.

Paige stood up there on the stage in the blackness, while all around her were muffled shouts from students, teachers, backstage, Shepherd. Shepherd. He was the only one who had ever believed in her. She wasn't going to let him down now.

Shepherd and Wilder were busy trying to find the write cable to plug back in.

Paige lightly tapped the mike. A small boom echoed around the room. Paige smiled to herself.

Shepherd was getting more and more frustrated and worried. What was Paige going to do? He hoped she wouldn't run off. He was just about to shake Wilder when he heard her.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

Her voice rang out across the gym and people immediately began listening. Paige smiled to herself and looked backstage at Shepherd, who was dumbstruck. She was just singing it straight, no crazy trilling or anything, but she put so much emotion into the words she was singing. It was almost as if she was just speaking them

_And when the broken hearted people, living in this world agree_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

Shepherd looked out at the audience. They looked as if they were under a spell.

_For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

Paige smiled to herself. This was what Shepherd meant when you had to feel the songs.

_And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me_

_Shine until tomorrow, let it be_

_I wake up to the sound of music. Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

Backstage, Wilder reached for Amanda's hand. They shared a loving look between them. Rebecca rested her head on Noah's shoulder and he put his arms around her.

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_

_There will be answer, let it be_

DJ was looking at Shepherd. She smiled softly and turned away to look for the power cord. Shepherd couldn't take his eyes off Paige.

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

Paige finished her song, and the crowd went crazy. Paige looked and Shepherd. A tear had silently rolled down his face without him even noticing. He brushed it away with his finger, and mouthed to her "One more."

Paige smiled then turned to the crowd.

"One more before I go." The crowd cheered, and then cheered some more when the lights came back on. Paige waited for her intro to finish over the speakers, then began singing.

_I never loved nobody fully_

_Always kept one foot on the ground_

_And by protecting my heart truly_

_I got lost in the sounds_

Backstage, Shepherd turned to find DJ making sure an enormous orange plug would stay in its place by covering with a wad of gaffer tape. She turned and saw Shepherd looking at her.

"Never send a man to do a woman's job, eh?" she said.

"Deej, I don't know how to thank you," Shepherd said. DJ shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't then, I'm just glad we got the lights back. And Shepherd, I'm sorry about you and Paige. She told me she was leaving. Are you ok?"

Shepherd looked towards the stage. Paige looked back to him. They both smiled at each other before she turned back to the audience and Shepherd answered DJ.

"I'll be ok. This isn't goodbye. We'll see each other again, I know it."

* * *

**The end. Or is it? No its not. there's going to be an epilogue soemday. **

**Anyway, i love the Beatles!!! So i wanted at least one of their songs to make here. Obviously "Let it be". the other song is "Fidelity" by Regina Spektor. **

**Hope you like!!  
**


	20. Unexpected: the epilogue

Love Buzz

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except mine, and I definitely do not own any lyrics

Part 20 – Unexpected: the epilogue

* * *

Five Years Later

Shepherd pulled over his car and looked at the GPS he was studying. The snow fell down onto the windscreen and was instantly wiped away by the wipers.

According to his GPS, Shepherd was Antarctica.

"Well, that explains the snow," he said and put away the annoying device. He drove on for a bit looking for somewhere to stay the night, when he came across a pink flashing light that said "Fully Licensed Dinner Theatre"

Shepherd stopped the car again and got out. He had somehow wound up near a side street. The snow was still falling thick and fast and the dinner theatre was the only place that seemed to be alive.

"This is why they say you should never go to New York in June," said Shepherd to himself as he rubbed his hands together for warmth.

It was DJ's idea, to go on holiday. Since Paige had left, Shepherd had slipped in and out of depression for five long years. She had always been there for him, but now it was just getting ridiculous. In her mind, five years to get over a romance was stretching it just a bit too much.

So she made him go to New York. She booked his hotels and flights, and even organised a car for him. Shepherd thought it would be too impolite not to go.

It was his final day, and he had spent most of it in the Museum of Natural History, wondering if he could make some of the exhibits out of Lego.

It started snowing while he was in there, and when he had finally come out it was really starting to blizzard.

And after 3 hours of pointless searching for his hotel, he was standing outside a dinner theatre. Shepherd locked the door of his hire-car and went inside to warm up.

When he first walked in, Shepherd thought he had gone back in time. The whole interior looked like a 1920's speakeasy. There was the main stage, which was really just a long platform slightly higher than the floor, and tables everywhere jotted about near it. They even had waiters and cigarette girls walking around everywhere in costumes.

One of the cigarette girls came up to him.

"Welcome sir, to the Mary Sunshine Dinner Theatre, an exact replica of the one that used to stand here in 1934. Would like a table?" she said smiling. Shepherd nodded and smiled back. He figured he may as well have a drink before he left.

He followed the girl to a table near the far right of the stage. It was one of the last tables left; the place was nearly packed out. Couples and loners were scattered about all over the place.

Shepherd gave his order to the girl, and sat back to watch the show. At the moment, about 20 tap dancers were on stage doing some sort of Charleston type thingy.

Shepherd leaned back in his chair and waited for his drink. It arrived just when the number was finishing.

The opening bars to the next number started, and figure dressed in black walked out of the wings. She was wearing a long, slinky black dress, and walked quickly and confidently over to the microphone in deadly stilettos.

Shepherd had a feeling he had seen her somewhere before. A thought came into his head, but he pushed it away. It could never be her.

But the moment she started singing, he knew that it was.

_Sooner or later you're gonna be mine_

_Sooner or later you're gonna be fine_

_Baby it's time that you faced it_

_I always get my man_

Her voice had gotten a little lower, but still had the same tone that it had always had. Shepherd couldn't stop looking at her. She had become even more beautiful over the years.

_But if you insist, babe, the challenge delights me_

_The more you resist, babe, the more it excites me_

_And no one I've kissed, babe, ever fights me again_

Shepherd smiled to himself. Paige had finally learned how to fully perform a song. She was using her face to very subtly imply things. The effect was that she seemed older than she was.

_I'm gonna love you like nothing you've known_

_I'm gonna love and you all alone_

Shepherd wondered how old she would be now, probably early 20's. He also wondered if she still stuttered. You could never tell when she was singing.

_This time I'm not only getting I'm holding_

_My man_

The crowd cheered enthusiastically as she finished the song, and walked off. Shepherd wrote something on a bit of his napkin, called over one of the cigarette girls and asked if she could deliver it to Paige.

* * *

In her dressing room backstage, Paige was doing a hurried dress change when Sophie, the cigarette girl, came in.

"Well, that sure them sticking around for more," Sophie said, while Paige quickly pulled on her dress.

"Th-thanks, I thought I could've d-done better though," Paige replied. Sophie laughed.

"It always amazes me how such a good singer like you has such trouble speaking." Paige smiled and started on her make-up while Sophie continued. "Oh, and by the way, some guy near the front asked me to give you this."

Sophie placed the napkin on the table then walked out. Paige put her lipstick on before she finally looked at the napkin. Her heart beat faster when she realised who it was from. She rushed out of the room.

"Sophie!" she screamed. Sophie, who was almost at the end of the corridor, turned around in surprise. "Who g-gave this to you?" asked a breathless Paige, holding out the napkin.

"Some weird geeky looking guy near the front. Why do you know him?"

But Paige wasn't listening anymore. She went back in her dressing room and fell on the floor in a fit of happiness. She looked at the note one more time.

"So you finally mastered the art of performing Sondheim. I thought I told you I didn't like songs from music theatre."

* * *

Shepherd was sitting staring at his drink, which had suddenly become very empty. Another number of chorus girls was on, and before that a man desperately trying to sing in the woman's octave. A cigarette girl came up and asked if he'd like another drink. Even though he said no, the girl hung around a bit.

"Your note must have been something special," she finally said after staring at him in a rather disconcerting way.

"Why do you say that?" The girl shrugged.

"Well, ever since I gave it to Paige, she's been jumping around her room like a madcap mongoose," the cigarette girl said then walked away to another table.

Even he kept a straight face, Shepherd was smiling inside.

Paige came on again, but before she started singing she walked over to the band and whispered something to them. Then she walked over to the conveniently placed microphone.

"I-I would like to dedicate this song, t-to someone very special to me," Paige said, looking over at Shepherd. "Thank you, f-for finding my voice, and for finding me again tonight." Paige smiled at Shepherd and then nodded to the band. The intro started, then she sang.

_I have never felt like this, for once I'm lost for words_

_Your smile has really thrown me_

_This is not like me at all, I never thought I'd know _

_The kind of love you've shown me_

_Now no matter where I am, no matter what I do_

_I see your face appearing_

_Like and unexpected song, an unexpected song_

_That only we are hearing_

Throughout the entire song, they stared at each other, and nothing broke their gaze.

After the show, Paige was the last to leave. She was nervous but a little excited.

Just as she knew he would be, Shepherd was waiting outside the stage door, trying desperately to warm his hands. He stopped fidgeting when Paige arrived.

For a moment, both of them just stood looking at each other, smiling. Then Paige ran into Shepherd's arms and he held her. There were no tears, no cries, no sound at all. Until Shepherd broke the silence.

"Didn't you get my note about musicals?"

Paige looked up at him and smiled. They kissed as the snow came falling down.

* * *

**Well, thats it!! the end of a story!! thought i'd end with a long one. amazing how it can take up so much of your life!**

**Ok, the first song that Paige sings is "Sooner or Later" by Steven Sondheim, and its actually from the movie Dick Tracy, which shows what Shepherd knows about music theatre. Just for a random bit pf trivia, the song won best song at the Academy Awards. **

**Anyway, second song is called "Unexpected Song" by Andrew Lloyd Webber, and is from the musical Song and Dance. Yay, i love ALW! **

**Just one last note. The ending was taken right from the film Rent, at the end of "I should tell you". See the film and you'll sort of understand. The song ends with two lovers kissing as it begins to snow. AWWWW!!!!!**

**Well, i hope you've enjoyed the ride. I certainly enjoyed writing it!  
**


End file.
